


Hector's Extras

by scribe-tuesday (Leofuller)



Series: Back Up There [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not the NHL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leofuller/pseuds/scribe-tuesday
Summary: Shorts that belong toHector's Boysbut which sit outside the main story.





	Hector's Extras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Docbeeski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docbeeski/gifts).



> A moment in Tiny's home life, for Docbeeski to interpret in line with her personal headcanon. Happy Christmas.

“I don’t think I’ve seen him this excited since his first professional hockey game.” Mum takes the plate that Em’s just rinsed and sticks it in the dishwasher. “It’s nice.”

G hasn’t stopped talking since he got through the front door, desperate to share every detail of his trip with them. He’s in the living room now, hooking his laptop up to the TV to show them his photos. Em’s seen them all on Instagram already, but apparently she has to sit through them again.

She’s not bored, really, she’s just winding G up when she says that. It’s cool that he got this chance, just because Callum’s got the sort of Dad who can say stuff like _why don’t you come out to Tokyo in the summer? Bring a friend?_ and then pay for everything.

Then again, Callum’s got the sort of Dad who lives on the other side of the world. Em and G and Sadie have got a Dad who lives in Wolverhampton and couldn’t give a shit about them, but they’ve also got Mum who’s 100% there for them, all the time.

They’ve got the sort of Mum who spent their whole lives looking after Sadie, and dealing with G when he got so frustrated and angry with himself for not understanding things, dealing with Em when she went out looking for the attention she wasn’t getting at home, the sort of Mum who gave up everything for them and still has space to fold Callum into their family because _that kid needs mothering_.

 

G’s brought Callum home with him on most of his weekend visits this summer. The first time Callum didn’t come, apparently saying he _didn’t want to impose,_ the little idiot, even Em found herself turning to say things to the space where Callum was supposed to be. Sadie had refused to speak to G for hours, until G had promised that Callum would come next time, and finally got Callum himself on skype so he could promise Sadie direct.

They can hear Callum laughing in the other room, teasing G about something, probably the laptop, and Sadie joining in.

 

“He’s a good kid.” Mum says, like she can read Em’s mind (which she probably can). “Really coming out of his shell.”

G had never been on a plane, not even to Spain, before Callum’s Dad got them business class to Tokyo. Em had looked up the prices, and then didn’t tell G because he’d have stressed about it. Callum had just shrugged, when she took him aside.

“He can afford it. He gets loads of air miles. And G would hate being in economy for that long.”

Callum’s not exactly a small guy himself, he just looks it next to G. Maybe it does make sense to upgrade if you’ve got the money going spare.

It was the first time, so far as Em can work it out, that Callum’s known how to do something that G didn’t. G’s been looking out for him all year, and this time Callum got to show G something new. G’s come back from Japan bubbling with enthusiasm, and Callum’s come back with a new confidence.

 

“Ready?” Mum wipes her hands and puts the towel back on the hook.

Em gets a bag of chocolate out of the larder. This feels like the kind of slideshow that needs snacks. “Ready.”

 

G’s photos are pretty good, actually, and not too boring to sit through because Callum’s good at explaining where they were and what they were doing, which Sadie loves.

Callum’s Dad had been working, and his apartment is tiny so he’d got them a hotel, and they’d spent half the time doing tourist stuff just the two of them and half the time letting him show them around. Callum grins as he tells them how the girls in his dad’s office had taken to G, making G pose in the middle of their group pictures. He towers over them, but he gets less and less awkward as the photos go on.

“We’re all Facebook friends now.” G tries to sound cool, like having international friends is a normal thing for him. He’s smiling like he knows exactly how lucky he is, though, sitting cross-legged on the floor of their cramped semi with his back pressed against the settee, squeezed in between Em’s and Callum’s legs because with Sadie’s chair in the room they only had space for one armchair and a small settee and it’s always G who ends up on the floor when they’ve got visitors.

 

“And that’s the first one again.” Callum says, as the photos get back to the shot of G in the business class lounge at Heathrow, pretending to read the _Financial Times._

“Good timing.” Mum shifts in her chair. _“Casualty_ starts in a minute, I’ll put the kettle on.”

Callum might have the kind of Dad who thinks nothing of dropping several grand on flights and a hotel for G when he’d only met him a couple of times, but he’s still the kind of kid who’s quite happy to sit and watch telly with Em’s family. She nudges him and offers him the M&Ms.

“Oh, cheers.” He passes the bag on to G, or tries to, but G just tips his head back against the seat.

“He’s too lazy to feed himself.” Em explains. “It’s like his arms don’t work after eight o’clock. You have to…” she takes the chocolate back and gets one out of the bag. “G?”

G opens his mouth, like he does every time, and she drops the M&M in.

“Lazy.” Callum pokes G in the ear, and G just shrugs as he chews. “Making Em do all the work.”

“Means I get control of the bag.” Em’s long since got used to their weird family habits. “So I win.”

 

Mum laughs when she comes back with the tea - Callum’s enough of a part of the furniture now that he just gets given a cup of tea whether he wants one or not - and finds Callum experimenting with how high he can drop the M&Ms from and G still be able to catch them.

“Give us a couple.” Mum takes a small handful, eats one herself as she’s sitting down, and then throws one at G with impressive accuracy.

G catches it, of course.

“Show off.” Callum pokes G in the side of the head again, just because he can. G tips his head back so he can see them and grins, which still looks smug upside-down.

 _Casualty_ starts, and Em glances over at Mum, sharing a smile as Callum casually tosses another chocolate close enough for G to catch.

 

She’d never wanted another little brother, but Callum’s… well. He’s a nice kid.


End file.
